Broken Things REDONE
by awesometastic9
Summary: Okay, so since I absolutely hated the old Broken Things, it's being redone. Please old reviewers REVIEW! and new guys? Please read! I update often! Thanks.
1. Prologue: Evil's New Face

_Broken Things_

By, awesometastic9

**Standard Disclaimer**

Prologue

Evil's New Face

_**Third Person POV**_

In a large conference room, deep underground, the lights dimmed and the large projector flickered to life, casting its images onto the large screen in front of the seated crowd. A woman in a white lab coat, appeared behind a podium, and pulled out a controller from her pocket. She pointed it at the screen, and the logo of the corporation was replaced by the plan she was proposing: **The New Earth**.

"For years this corporation has whittled around behind the scenes, always the assist, never the scorer. For years, this corporation has let its larger branches push it around, step on it, and take credit for all its achievements. The other branches are fools to underestimate our power. We will rise to the top, and show them what we're made of.

"In the past decade, we have successfully created hundreds of new technologies that the larger corporations kept for themselves, and didn't let civilians use, or even know about the advances _we've_ made. They hushed it all up: all the leaks in intelligence to the public, they twisted into myths and legends – they made our achievements seem unrealistic, incapable of being achieved. 'Seem' is the key word, for you all know what we've done."

The woman pointed her controller at the screen, and a picture appeared, of one of their greatest achievements: Omega.

"Omega was our shining star: our most outstanding achievement to date. We'll not go into his demise – not yet. For that's not the point at this moment. Maximum Ride, our Avian-Human Hybrid, our other most successful achievement, brought him down; but she is not our most pressing problem at this time.

"Our most pressing problem is Itex, our biggest corporation, who is trying to rebuild itself, and take down Maximum Ride. That's _our_ job. We put her into this world, and we _will_ take her out."

She looked around the conference room, scanning the faces there. She pointed the controller back at the screen, and Omega disappeared, and was replaced by lab reports on the Avian-Humans.

"Despite Maximum Ride not being our biggest problem, you still can _never_ underestimate her, or her team of experiments. Itex has been working behind the scenes to find a way to eliminate her – so she cannot save the world from their 'destruction': their By-Half Plan and their Re-Evolution. Their old Director, and Dr. ter Borcht, are currently in a specialized compound jail in Germany. They were foolish in their plans – I will not fall to the same fate.

"As your Director, I will make the ends justify the means, and make sure we do not fail in our plans for our New Earth. Itex will fall, and we will rise to take their place as rulers of this planet:

"The Institute of Higher Living."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I decided to keep the first chapter. I liked it and it set the plot for the story very well. Oh, and in case you HAVEN'T FIGURED IT OUT: I'm rewriting this. REVIEW!!!**


	2. Hunted

_Broken Things_

By, awesometastic9

**Standard Disclaimer**

Chapter One

Hunted

_**Third Person POV**_

The prey was close… ever so close. But, they couldn't attack now; a few more things had to be arranged before the final move. Everything had to be in place; everything had to be perfect.

The leader spoke into his mouthpiece, quietly and urgently, "Quiet up front. Just watch, and listen. Take mental notes. You all know what the risks are. You mess up, you'll be exterminated."

The other 12 members of the team all spoke at the same time, "Yes, Karo," as if they were robots; well, as if they were _all_ robot. This team was special – created by the Institute (and stolen by Itex): they were 50 human, 35 robot, and 15 _Canis simensis; _or, fox. Their tails were non-existent – the Institute destroyed the gene for that trait, but they had their ears, eyes, sense of smell, and exceptional speed and stealth. Their muscles were made of a specialized synthetic material, and everything that would be weak because of their recombinant-DNA, was robotically enhanced.

They were a new breed of warriors; Itex wanted them for one thing and one thing only: to thwart Maximum Ride and her accomplices in everything they did – make their lives miserable; break them, until they gave in, gave up. Then the world would be theirs for the taking.

Oh, how sweet the victory.

Then a voice spoke in the leader's ear,

"Fall out – they're suspicious, and they'll move location at sunset; they only travel by night now, because of your blunder last time. _Don't mess up Karo._" He snarled, and the connection went statically, then nothing.

Karo changed line, and spoke to his team, and they flew like the wind – silent and menacing, back to their chopper, and headed back to Itex Headquarters, to review data.

Karo hoped that the Director would be pleased. He did not want to be punished again.

---

**A/N: okay, last same chapter! New one up next!**


	3. Fly By Night

_Broken Things_

By, awesometastic9

**Standard Disclaimer**

Chapter Two

Fly By Night

_**Max's POV**_

This was the first time any of us has flown by night. I mean, we went out at night at Anne's place, back in good 'ol Virginia, but this was different. Then, we were having the time of our lives; well, the flock was… I was going mental – what with the Eraserfied me in the mirror, Fang and the Red-Haired Wonder, Ari, and Angel on a mind rampage… the list could go on and on.

But, you get my point.

This time, we were running for our lives (well, _flying_, but you get what I mean).

You all have that 'huh?' look on your face right now. Oops. I keep forgetting to keep you all up to speed. Well, it's been three months since my Voice gave me those coordinates; the flock and I streaked off into the sky, leaving mom, Ella and Jeb behind… to follow my destiny, or whatever they're calling it now.

It annoys me that we can only fly by night now.

'Huh?' your face says again. Sorry; I'll explain: with the government peeps and the world's public having pictures of us freaking _everywhere_ (internet, billboards, magazines, talk shows, you name it – our picture's there.) We're the talk of the town now-a-day's.

And Fang's blog's getting more and more hits; more and more popular. It seems like all those readers are hanging on his every word. And I'm pretty sure he's e-mailing _Brigid_. Urgh. She irks me. I mean, I still don't understand mine and Fang's relationship. I really don't understand my feelings anymore. It's all jumbled and confusing.

What isn't lately?

I mean, what I said back when I had the chip removed, was TOTALLY the Valium talking! You guys believe me… right? Right? I can threaten you to believe me if I really wanted to, but… I'm starting to feel like –

"Max?"

I literally jumped out of my skin, and almost fell out of the sky, at his voice.

I whipped my head around to glare at him. "_What_ Fang?" I snarled.

_What? Where did that come from?_

I felt him stare at me through the darkness, his face astonished.

I muttered something unintelligible, and looked away.

There was silence for the longest time, before Fang spoke again; quietly.

"I think we should land. The rest of the flock are dead tired."

I looked around at my flock; their eyes were droopy and their wings beat slow and tired. Yeah; we had to land. I veered downwards, catching a downdraft, and angled towards a large clump of trees. I heard Fang call out to the others, and I heard them follow. I landed first, and waited for the others. As they landed, they stumbled, too tired to walk. Nudge fell in a heap on the ground, groaning. Everyone else stumbled towards their desired trees, yawning silently.

I went over to Nudge and helped her up, and she smiled half-heartedly. "Thanks, Max," she mumbled sleepily and went to a tree.

I stood there for a moment, staring out into the darkness, worry creasing my brow. I was annoyed as well. How could I have neglected to see that my flock were dead-on-their-flying? Or whatever the phrase would be for us. Was I _that_ out of it? Why had I neglected my flock; they're the most important thing to me - the most important thing ever. So… why…?

**You have a lot on your mind Max, that's why; you have a lot on your shoulders – that should be more important than your flock. They are expendable, but you: you're not. You have a destiny: to save the world. They're just along for the ride; the Maximum Ride.**

I narrowed my eyes to the darkness. _How can you say that? You don't know them, you don't know me! They mean the world to me – I will not forget them; neglect them. Never._

**Max… you're blind to what really matters: the planet; the world; Earth; the people in it, who need a savior. Who cry for one. Will you shirk your duties to them? They need you Max. Don't let the world down.**

_I can see perfectly fine, thank-you-very-much. And who said the world needs a savior? I don't see it flashing across the news, or in the wanted ads in the newspapers! WANTED: heroic savior who can save the world from the forces of evil. I'm sorry, Voice; I'm no superhero. And I don't want to be._

**Too bad Max; it's your destiny – and you can't change that. It's an undeniable fact, and yet… you continue to deny it. When will you begin to see, Max? You're as blind as Iggy sometimes. There is no changing what is set in stone: you will save the world, whether you want to, or not; simple as that.**

I sighed, exhausted. _Go away, Voice. I'm tired. We'll argue more tomorrow,_ I yawned.

**Yes, Max; you need your rest. You've a long day ahead of you.**

_Where are we going this time?_

**You'll see, Max; you'll see.**

I shook my head and walked to my desired tree, climbed up, and fell asleep within seconds.

---

**A/N: okay, so this chapter is the same, too. I think the old Chapter Four is where it's going to start being redone, since I don't like the PAST EVENTS. Please review?**


	4. PE: Part One

_Broken Things_

By, awesometastic9

**Standard Disclaimer**

Chapter Three

PAST EVENTS: Part One

_**Max's POV**_

Okay, so I don't think I fully explained to you what has happened in the past couple of months since we left mom, Ella and Jeb behind. Well, the Voice gave me some coordinates, and we flew off towards them. Guess where they ended up being?

No guesses?

Our old house, over in Colorado.

It took us about a day to get there, but as we got closer, I got an inkling of where we were headed; I recognized a lot of things. And, as we got even closer and saw it in the distance, Nudge voiced my inkling.

"We're going back?"

"I guess so. This is where the Voice led me." I said.

As we got even closer, we saw the destruction of the place we had left behind in our wake, almost a year ago. I felt a pang of loss, of regret, sadness, and anger. Why had this happened? Why did it have to happen?

**It's your destiny Max. It happened because it was going to happen, sooner rather than later. It is all set in stone.**

_You keep saying that. What do you mean 'set in stone'? Do you mean no one can change it?_

**Exactly right, Max.**

_Yeah, okay; like I believe that._

**Max… why won't you listen?**

_Because I don't want to! Why was the set onto me? I don't want this!_

This was the first time I've ever said that, even if it was only to myself… well, the Voice and me. But, it's true. I never wanted this responsibility. I wished all that had happened to me, never happened. I wish I never had wings; I wish I never grew up in a dog crate; I wish I never had to eat out of dumpsters and be on the run all the time; I wish I'd never had to fight for my life almost every stinking day. I wish this had happened to someone else.

That's selfish of me, I know, but I'm just sick of it; sick of it all.

**Max – **

_Just shut up Voice. Not now. Okay? I need to absorb this. Come back when you're not going to be a nagging nuisance. _

Then it was silent.

We touched down on the partially-overgrown earth that was our yard, and took it all in: the wreckage of our old home; our old life.

I was overcome with sadness, and for once, I had this overwhelming urge to cry. But, I didn't want to add another finger to count on about how many times the flock has seen me cry.

I took a quiet shuddering breath and walked forwards into the wreckage, picking my way carefully over the debris of broken glass, burnt furniture and other things, looking around at our life that seems eons ago.

Fang came up and stood beside me, and Angel took my hand, looking straight ahead with a sad look on her face.

"Eerie isn't it?" Fang whispered. "It's like we barely even lived here at all; it's like a dream locked away; another place, another time."

"Studying poetry, Fang?" I said, trying to laugh, but it came out weird. "But, you're right. It does seem that way, doesn't it?" I whispered the last part, understanding what he meant.

"Wow. You guys lived here? What a mess!" said Total, astonished.

"Total," I said. "It wasn't like this when we lived here. The Erasers did this after they captured Angel, and took her to the School, and we escaped, saved her, and then went on the run. And well, you know the rest."

He trotted over to us, picking his way over the broken glass and other stuff and sat next to Angel. She looked back and me and gave me a small smile.

"Max? Can I show Total mine and Nudge's room?" she asked.

"Sure, Angel," I said. _If it's still there._

She picked up Total and walked carefully over the mess, and down what was left of the hallway, to her room.

"I'm coming too, Angel! I want to see!" Nudge called, and followed her.

I looked around; Gazzy was walking with Iggy into the half-disturbed kitchen, leaving Fang standing beside me.

"How can they stand be here?" I whispered to myself, so low, I didn't think Fang could hear.

**Because it's something they treasured, something in their past that belonged to them, Max.**

_Yeah, I guess._

The Voice and I were silent for awhile then I had to ask it something.

_Why did you bring me – us – here, Voice?_

**I brought you and your flock here because there is something in this destroyed house that you and your flock can use on your mission. It's location recently came to my attention through my database.**

_What is it?_ I asked, curious.

**Go find it first; then I'll divulge some things to you. The rest is for you to find out on your mission. Good luck.**

_Hey! That's not fair! Not even any clue on where it is?_

I heard the Voice sigh.

**Go to your room. Search the walls.**

"Okay, then." I muttered, and I felt Fang look at me strangely, but I ignored him, and walked off into the carnage, down the hall and into my room which was still mostly intact. The windows were broken, and the door hung awkwardly off its hinges, but it was still my room. My bed was in the corner next to the window, with my bedside table next to it. My Mickey Mouse clock should've sat there, but was gone, and the lamp was on the floor, broken.

The bed was still made; the covers a little singed, but otherwise fine; my clothes were still in my closet, folded neatly. I forgot how obsessive-compulsive I was. I laughed out loud.

I walked over to the walls, running my fingers a long them, looking around, taking it all in, when something caught my eye: a box, reddish in color, sticking out of a hole in the wall.

I furrowed my brow, and went over to it, slowly, and picked it up gingerly. It was heavy. I didn't shake it, as other's would have done, to hear if something was inside, in case it was a bomb or something, and it set it off; or if it was breakable. But, I had a feeling it wasn't a bomb, or something harmful. But, I knew it was something valuable, and secret, otherwise, why would it be in a wall?

Exactly.

I went back to the bed, and set it down carefully on the sheets. I turned it around, and saw that it had a lock on it, like a safe. Looking closer, I saw that the reddish color – was rust.

I felt like this was something really important; something we – I – needed. But, it was locked. And despite the rust, it looked still strong and thick, and I doubted I could open it with force. I could try to break it open, but I might damage whatever was inside.

So, without the combination, I knew I was stuck.

Then, I got an idea.

"Nudge!" I called. "Come here, quick!"

I heard scrambling from the room next to mine, and Nudge appeared, Angel and Total behind her, then Fang a second later, and then followed by Iggy and Gazzy.

"What's wrong?" Nudge asked, alarmed.

"Nothing, but – come here. Tell me if you can get the combination."

She carefully looked at the strange box – holding back questions, and set her fingers next to the dial, and closed her eyes.

"7 – 29 - 4." She said slowly, after a moment.

"Huh." I said, not moving to put it in, just yet.

"What?" Nudge asked.

"That's my birthday. I mean, the one I gave to myself: July second, '94."

Everyone looked at each other, shocked and utterly confused. Furrowing my brow, I scrambled to do the combination. At the last number, I pulled, and a click sounded, and the door gave way.

* * *

**A/N: okay, so this chapter was almost the same, but the next is going to be a bit different. mmmkay? please review!**


End file.
